


Fuck The Liar

by skyoz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>牛郎/杀手梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck The Liar

Jim拉了拉衣服的下摆，紧身的皮衣皮裤让他很不舒服。如果不是迫不得已，他绝对不会深更半夜的站在街边东张西望，还得提防着警察。这是Jim第一天出来站街，说得通俗一点，这是他第一次出来卖。不过看在他脸蛋够漂亮屁股够翘极有可能是未来头牌的份上，他能够自己选择接待谁。谢天谢地，总算是不用接待那些脑满肠肥头发都不剩几根站着都未必能看得到脚尖的老男人，谁敢保证这些人上了床会不会有些什么特别的癖好——没错，Jim确实有点外貌协会。

他倚靠在街边的电线杆上抽着烟。街对面停下了一辆车，骚包的莲花，车上下来的人让Jim眯起了眼睛。个子挺高，身材不错，腿挺长，屁股没自己翘但还能凑合。啧啧，尖头皮鞋，紧身牛仔裤，白衬衫的扣子象征性的系了几颗，骚到爆的胸毛从领口探出头，黑西装敞开着。哟，这大晚上的还带着墨镜，老兄你这是有眼疾？Jim直勾勾地看着路对面的人，那个人似乎也注意到了自己，径直走到自己跟前。眼看着墨镜男摘下墨镜，在路灯的照耀下，来人的眼睛似乎是……焦糖色？嗯，长得不错，浓眉大眼的，除了脸长了点没什么硬伤。这人看上去不是什么善类，可Jim这个时候倒是突然想通了，万一上了床有什么变态癖好什么的，也不是什么大事啦，只要不是找条狗来干我就行——颜控的悲哀。他把烟头仍在地上，用鞋底踩灭，直起身露出一抹自认妩媚的笑容。这一笑把对方给逗笑了。那人把墨镜塞进西装口袋里，微笑着对Jim说：“你好啊美人，我该怎么称呼你？”Jim本来还有点恼火，听这话瞬间被逗乐了：“你可以叫我Jim。在问人名字之前不该先自报家门吗？尖头鞋先生，那我叫你Pointy？”来人低头一笑：“好啊，Pointy就Pointy。你在等人？”Jim皱起眉头装模作样地想了想：“唔，好像没有，好像有。”这个人的手慢慢搂上了Jim的腰：“500，你跟我回去。”Jim咧开嘴笑了：“你没有什么特别喜好吧？我可不喜欢明早起来身上全是各种刀疤。”Pointy好像心情很好，手偷偷滑到Jim的屁股上捏了一把：“放心吧，Jimboy，我的喜好很正常，也会让你很舒服的。”说完就搂着Jim的腰，钻进了莲花跑车回了家。

Jim打量着Pointy的房子，干净，大气，但没有人气，估计也是专门用来打炮的地方。门外似乎有人走动，但他也没在意。Jim倚在客厅的桌边，Pointy双手放在Jim胯部两侧来回抚摸，下身紧紧贴合在一起。“你知道我是谁。”是陈述，不是提问。Jim眨巴眨巴眼睛，歪着头说：“开着那么骚包的跑车去那种地方，您还真的是不知道什么叫低调呢，Zachary Quints Quinto先生。”Zach挑挑眉，似笑非笑：“那你不怕我。”还是很肯定的语气。Jim伸出胳膊环住Zach的脖子：“我为什么要怕你呢Quints先生，就当我是刚来的不懂事，您可是我的第一位客户呢。”嘴里的气息拂过Zach的脸庞，清爽的柠檬味。Zach觉得下身一紧。这个人不简单，但是我喜欢。Zach嘴角上扬：“快去洗个澡，速战速决。”Jim亲了一口Zach的脸：“我可希望你不要太‘快’呢！”说完就乖乖去了浴室。Zach伸手拍了一下Jim的屁股，手感真好。

Jim洗完澡围了一条浴巾，光着脚走了出来。Zach坐在床边，赤裸着上身，看到他来了放下手机，下身还穿着牛仔裤，裤子拉链已经解开，露出一截毛乎乎的小腹。Jim咽了下口水，深呼吸，走过去跨坐在Zach腿上，双手环住Zach的脖子。Zach看着他掩藏不住的紧张，调笑道：“放心吧，我等会儿会让你很爽的。”说完就伸手扔掉了他的浴巾。Jim翻了个白眼，贴在他耳边说：“废话这么多，您不是不行吧。”Zach挑挑眉，一个翻身就将Jim压在身下。他的手来到Jim的下体，刚才在浴室里Jim已经自己做过扩张，Zach很满意地发现Jim前面后面都已经准备好。他站到床下，脱下自己的裤子，已经勃起的分身迫不及待地蹦了出来。Jim看着那体积可观的性器再咽了一口吐沫，自己，搞得定么。Zach爬上床，压在Jim身上。“宝贝儿，我们开始吧。”Jim忍不住回了一句：“光陪你聊天聊一晚上我还是要收钱的啊Quinto先生。”话还没说完就变成了一声尖叫。Zach就这么毫无预兆的插了进去。Jim紧紧咬着下嘴唇，下面很疼。他皱着眉头瞪着Zach。Zach爱死这倔强的眼神，他觉得自己性器更有精神，亲了一下那双带着水汽的蓝眼睛，下身开始慢慢地抽动。 Jim很感谢Zach给了自己时间适应，可骨子里的骄傲让他睁开眼，硬挤出个笑容：“你就这点能耐？”Zach反思自己虽然一直对自己的床伴都很好，但是是不是对眼前这家伙太好了？可他下身的动作依然很温柔。他知道这是Jim的第一次，从一开始自己摸他屁股起，眼里的羞涩是装不出来的。更别提刚才浴巾掉在地上时这人还下意识的想去遮。如果不是最近忙着跟Pine家火拼根本无暇分身，说不定自己还真就想把这人养在家里。Zach从不吻自己的床伴，即便有个别不识相的扑过来亲他，他也不会有任何回应。但这次，他吻住了身下的人。与下身激烈的动作形成鲜明的对比，这个轻柔的吻里满是缠绵。

Jim想哭，因为很疼，这真的是他第一次跟男人做爱，还是做的0；可他也很想叫，Zach刚才说的没错，现在真的很爽。他不知道自己应该做出什么样的反应，只能张大嘴像出了水的鱼那样喘着粗气。Jim的喘息声像小爪子一样挠在Zach的心尖上。他现在满脑子只有一个想法：操坏他！晃动的水床让Zach抽插变得更加深入，也增加了不确定性。Zach喜欢这种不确定性，他喜欢看到自己的床伴在身下崩溃。

Jim眉头紧皱，Zach从越来越响的水声跟越来越Jim越来越精神的下体判断，自己确实让他很爽。他亲吻着Jim的眉心。Jim捧住Zach的脸，交换了一个令人窒息的吻。Jim很快就交货，射到了Zach跟他自己的胸口，他有些脸红，催促着：“你快点！一晚上500收你太少了！”Zach笑了：“哦？那你说多少？”然后下身狠狠碾过Jim的前列腺。Jim被他的动作弄得说不出话来，只能紧紧闭着眼睛。Zach在高潮到来前一刻从Jim的甬道里抽了出来，射在了他的肚子上。

两个人都躺在喘着气。过了一会儿，Jim看着自己身上混在一起的体液，有些恶心，艰难地翻身下床，走到床边的书桌前。这老男人力气还挺大，把浴巾都扔到这里来了。Chris有些吃力的弯下腰捡起浴巾，想去浴室洗干净身上乱七八糟的液体。就在这时，他下意识的想要转身，结果却被人从背后抱在怀里。“没人告诉你别随意弯腰么，Jimboy？”说着手又再次摸上了Jim湿乎乎的屁股。

Jim被压在书桌上。Zach还是喜欢有些老式的做派，在卧室里也放了一张巨大的书桌，好吧，虽然更多的时候根本不是用来办公的。在黑色桌面的映衬下，Jim的眼睛蓝得像要把Zach吸进去。Zach这次的动作激烈了很多，桌上很多东西都被扫到了地上。Jim这次终于不再压抑自己的叫喊，这让Zach很有成就感。一声声的喘息，一阵阵的呻吟，Zach的征服欲被极大的满足。第一次的时候他没有戴套，或许是忘了，或许是根本就不想，所以选择了射在Jim的身上，而这一次，他总算记得戴上了。最终，一股股炙热的液体喷涌而出，滚烫的液体将Jim紧致的甬道烫得一阵阵抽搐。Jim再一次被干到射了出来。

Zach趴在Jim身上回味着高潮的余韵。Jim抱着他的头，贴在他的耳边说：“忘了告诉你，我真名不叫Jim，我叫Chris Pine。你太大意了，Quints。”在Zach大脑做出正确的反应前，一阵剧痛，原本放在桌上的拆信刀插进了他的腹腔。

***

密不透光的房间门被打开，有人进来了。Chris下意识的眯起眼睛，他的双手被绑在椅背上。从他捅Zach那一刀起，到今天已经是第三天。反常的是这三天里没有人来审问他，更没有人来揍他。只是不给他东西吃，也几乎没有给水喝，他被捆在椅子上，关在这个黑漆漆的小房间里。屋里的灯被打开，他终于看清来人——是Zach，哦不，这个时候应该叫他Quints。Chris挑挑眉，就说这家伙没这么容易死，而且自己都已经避开要害了。Quints在他面前的椅子上坐下，Chris看得出他衬衫下面缠着厚厚的绷带。Quints的脸上没有任何血色，啧啧，Chris真佩服这家伙的康复能力，就算避开要害，三天之后就能下地坐在自己面前也真是不容易。他面带微笑的看着Quints，一言不发。

Zach被捅了以后，立刻叫来了守在外面的手下。Jim，不，Chris似乎根本就没打算跑。果然太大意了，Pine家那个一直不露脸的小儿子来纽约的消息早就已经传开，可是自己却没太放在心上。他让手下把Chris关进储藏室，但是特别吩咐谁也不许碰，他要自己审问。三天之后，他的伤口并没有痊愈，但还是决定挣扎着下地，来看看这个被关在储藏室里的家伙。

长时间见不到灯光，此刻的Chris眯起了眼睛。像只猫。这是Zach此刻脑海里的念头。他看着眼前依然面不改色的Chris。除了嘴唇干得裂开了好像活得挺滋润的。该死的这群混蛋就不知道给他点水喝吗？Zach完全没有意识到这个想法哪里不妥。两个人对视了许久，最终还是Chris打破了沉默：“作为一个本该被捅死的人，你的脸色看起来不错，Quints。”“作为一个本该被一刀一刀刮死的人，你也算挺完整啊，小公主。”Chris挑挑眉，他不喜欢这个外号。他昂着头挑起下巴看着Zach。Zach摇着头笑笑，慢慢站起身，走到Chris跟前，低头看着Chris，然后走到Chris身后，叹了口气，突然一脚踹翻了Chris的椅子。Chris整个人摔在地上，脸摔到地上擦破了皮，膝盖什么的更不用说。刚才的动作让Zach捂住了腹部的伤口，他招招手让门口的手下进来把Chris扶起来。Zach示意让别人都出去，自己走到Chris面前，挑起他的下巴，大拇指抚摸着他脸上的擦伤，动作轻柔地像是对待自己的恋人。“真可惜，这里估计会肿，商品破相了就不值钱了。你听说过Bruno吧，他家老大可是出了名的喜好你这种漂亮小男孩，不过更出名的是他床上花样比较多，你说我把你卖给他，卖多少钱合适呢？”Chris发出一声冷笑：“你知道我是谁，还想这么威胁我？”“不不不，小公主，我不是在威胁你，我只是在陈述一个事实，同时向你提出一个问题。”

Chris的眼睛在灯光照射下亮亮的，他瞪着Zach没有说话，因为分辨不出Zach这句话里的真假成分。Zach抓住他的头发往后拉，Chris皱着眉头，又突然笑了：“不不，Pointy，你舍不得把我给他。”Zach看着他，突然低头吻了上去。Chris一口咬破Zach的嘴唇。口腔里顿时出现了铁锈味，可Zach却没有放开他，按住他的头加深了这个吻，让他无处闪躲。在Chris觉得自己快窒息了以前，他被放开了。Zach用手背擦擦嘴唇上的血，这家伙真不太好养啊。来不及咽下的口水顺着Chris的嘴角流了出来，Zach的眼神变得更加深邃。他深呼吸，招手让门外的手下进来。“把他带到我卧室去，拿根链子给我锁在床上。”。

***

这不是Zach第一次受伤，更不是受得最严重的伤，所以很快就好了。Chris被用一根铁链子铐着右脚脚踝锁在卧室里，长度足够他在房间里任意走动，但却不够他触碰到卧室门或者窗子。作为一个囚犯，Chris倒是挺听话，给什么吃什么，吃得精光，虽说其实Zach给他吃的东西不差也不少。提出的唯一要求就是要书看。 Ulysses ，Infinite Jest，以及虽然不符合黑帮大佬的身份但确实是Zach自己喜欢的Proust。记得把这本书递给Chris时，这家伙看看书看看自己，似乎不敢相信，Zach红着脸解释这是他哥Joe喜欢的，然后头也不回的就走出了卧室。

被关了将近一个月，Chris每天做的就是安安静静地团在卧室的书桌前或者长沙发上看书。他们经常会做爱，Zach挺喜欢铁链子哗啦哗啦的伴奏，但是他不打算告诉Chris这一点，怕被划分到变态那一类。Zach不知道自己为什么不剐了这个视图杀自己的人，也不知道为什么Chris有那么好的机会却放过了自己。他不太喜欢为难自己，也就顺着自己意愿做了——他不想Chris死，他想把他留在身边。这个本来只是用来打炮的地方渐渐成了他的主宅，只要时间允许他都会呆在这里，呆在卧室里，看着Chris。带着厚厚的眼镜，捧着书，头发乱糟糟的，有时候跟他说话，他会抬起头，从眼镜上面看着自己。这样的Chris完全没有杀气。杀人？这副样子你让他杀只仓鼠他都会躲你身后去吧？Zach很享受每天早晨起来Chris团在自己身边的样子，这个时候要是叫醒他，他会很恼火地睁开眼，那幅迷迷糊糊的样子总会让Zach很有兴致在早晨再来一炮。他们还时不时的比拼着词汇量，这让他们俩都有些意外——这个人比我想象中的有些脑子嘛。两个人对于很多事情的见解并不相同，但却刚刚好补充了对方的短板。

Zach很喜欢亲吻Chris的脚踝。这天的天气很好，Zach躺在床尾，抚摸着Chris的脚踝。脚镣里衬了软布，所以虽然发红，但是Chris的脚踝上并没有磨破。两个人有一搭没一搭的说着话。“Chris，你当时为什么不跑？”“跑又跑不掉，你外面大概有17个人，封死了我所有的出路。平时可能还行，那个时候我……”Zach看着Chris突然变得通红的脸，咧开嘴笑了。“那你为什么不杀我？”Chris头都没抬，翻了一页书：“不想杀。让老头子独霸纽约只是让他早两年挂，对我不是什么好事。”“你不想接班？”“不想，烦。”“你怎么确定我那天会带你回家？”“我是你喜欢的类型。而且你确实带我回来了。”Zach坐起身，看着Chris 的脸，思索着这家伙这些天是不是吃得太多又不运动发胖了，哦，除了某种他也很喜欢的运动以外。他突然想到一个问题：“如果我不锁着你，你会回家吗？”Chris又翻了一页书：“锁我？你随意，这个锁我大概需要23秒才能打开。”Zach被噎住了。Chris的视线终于从书本转移到Zach身上，接着说：“锁就锁，你弄个粉红色内衬干嘛？大男人的你就不能弄个蓝色的？呸，就根本不该弄内衬！还有别以为我不知道你很喜欢听链条哗啦哗啦的声音！”Zach坐在床上张着嘴，考虑了半天还是没开口。当天晚上他就给Chris解开了脚镣。

又过了几天，Zach回到家，东找西找都没有看到Chris。他愤怒地招进手下，这么多人连个大活人都看不住么！手下惶恐地看着Zach。他们真的连任何声响都没有听到。卧室里只有阳台窗户是开着的，估计这也是Chris逃跑的地方。Zach发了一大通火，砸掉了能触摸到的所有东西，然后一屁股坐在床边，把脸埋在手里。过了许久，他抬起头，让其他人都出去。手下关好门后，Zach躺到床上。是啊，这么多人根本看不住Chris，除非他自己想留下，谁也关不住他。他翻身，将头埋在枕头里。Chris身上柠檬跟橄榄的味道还在。Zach就这么躺着，很久都没有动弹。

又过了差不多半年。一开始Zach还觉得Chris说不定哪天又冒出来了。可后来，Pine家突然对自己发起了进攻。Zach不觉得这是Chris的作风，但又不能不给手下一个交代。他很累。他不再带人回家过夜。那套房子他偶尔会一个人过去，坐在卧室里，过了很长时间以后，叹一口气，关上门离开。这天，他实在太累了，就这么躺在床上睡着了。睡到半夜他突然惊醒。通往阳台的门打开了，一阵阵微风吹进来。Chris的味道早就已经消失，那么从他身后飘来的柠檬橄榄味就只能是……Zach猛地坐起来，转过头。

Chris站在床边。Zach看不清Chris脸上的表情。他甚至搞不清现在到底是自己在做梦还是这个人真的回来了。突然，Zach脸上一疼——Chris扇了他一巴掌。Zach恼火地看着他。Chris用沙哑的声音说：“放心吧你没在做梦。我跟老头子拜拜了，他很恼火我没一刀捅死你，疯了一样要吞并你的地盘。所以，我现在没地方去了，只能……”话还没说完，Chris就被Zach勾着脖子塞进被窝。Zach从背后抱住Chris，脸埋在他的颈窝。“伙食费住宿费什么的天亮了再说，现在该睡觉了。”被抱在怀里的Chris也笑着闭上了眼睛。

不过，后来总被Zach干到叽哩哇啦叫的时候，Chris心里都忍不住冒出一个念头：我他妈当初为什么不一刀切了你下面！

END


End file.
